where you travel right
by awesomesen
Summary: Three Danish territories walk into a hotel room… Just kidding. Iceland hasn't been one since 1944. Iceland, Greenland, and the Faeroe Islands have a nation meeting all their own.


Iceland was the last to arrive at the hotel room. They used to rent conference rooms for these meetings, as their bosses did and as Iceland was used to from other nation get togethers, but the rooms were ultimately too big for three countries (well, one country and two territories). And if one was rented, a disconcerting number of unrelated countries and micronations and older siblings tending to show up to the meeting. The Western Nordic Council had therefore been meeting in hotel suites since 1982.

Faeroes was sitting on the arm of the sofa. Half of her hair was braided, wrapped into a loop around her ear with a ribbon holding it in place; she was working on the second braid. Greenland was sitting on the actual cushions, not paying attention to the television either; he was holding something small in his hand that commanded his attention. And seemed to be wearing swim trunks instead of regular shorts.

"Hei," said Iceland, putting down his overnight bag near the door. Puffin flew off of his head and made himself comfortable on top of the fridge in the kitchenette. Faeroes and Greenland also had pets, but large ones that couldn't be travelled with, so he was the only one at these meetings usually.

"Hey," Faeroes said distractedly, scrunching up her face as she tried to loop her second braid into place. She'd worn her hair like that a lot when they were little, Iceland remembered, but he thought it looked kind of weird on her now. Childish. Like Greenland, she was wearing a combination of clothes over swimsuit.

"Hullo," said Greenland. "Look at Faeroes's new ID card." The Inuit boy held up the thing he'd been looking at and, curious, Iceland crossed the room to see. It was just a normal civilian ID card, the kind they all had for things like going to the bank and getting pulled over by police; useless things that were too big of a hassle to get their bosses involved in. Faeroes's had a picture of her, which was unsurprisingly bad but not ridiculously so, a fake birthday that would make her sixteen, and instead of her name she had listed—

"Are you serious?" Iceland exclaimed, giving his sister a frown that was too surprised to be effective.

"What?" Faeroes said, looking unconcerned. "I like the name Jóhanna."

"Jóhanna Dansdóttir." Of all the ridiculous human aliases she could have picked for herself! "Dan's daughter," he repeated, for emphasis. He thought he was blushing, just from secondhand embarrassment. Greenland tried to hide a grin, and Faeroes rolled her eyes. "Don't you realise how he's going to react when he hears that?"

"Happily?" Faeroes guessed, with plenty of sarcasm. "I mean, it isn't as though Dan's my sovereign nation of anything. And I could use a bit of money," she added sweetly. Faeroes had always seemingly taken after Denmark more than Norway, but Iceland had to admit that her ruthless streak probably didn't come from Dan.

"Don't you ever want to be a real country?" Iceland asked, flopping down in the one armchair. "You don't see Green changing his nickname to something weird."

"It wouldn't help if I did," Greenland said calmly, and probably truthfully. If Iceland was Norway's favourite, and Faeroes was Denmark's, Greenland was no one's. He didn't even look like the rest of the family, with his dark skin and hair. It didn't bother Iceland or anyone else—Greenland was just Greenland—but it did help accentuate how far apart the island stood.

"Aww, you don't need to," Faeroes chirped, sliding down from her armrest and snuggling against her brother's side. He looked uncomfortable but gratified. "I mean, you don't see the crown prince naming his kids after me or Ice. But mostly me, since there's no reason to name anyone after Ice."

"Who'd want to have kids named after them!" Iceland says, which is true because even if his siblings are, he is most certainly not still Danish. Anyway, the Queen's name was still Þórhildur, wasn't it? So there. "You're the only one who doesn't have anyone named for you," Iceland said smugly. "So much for being Dan's favourite."

"How's your national debt?" Faeroes retorted, springing up and snatching her new ID card from him.

They glowered at one another for a moment, before Greenland carefully cleared his throat. "I'm getting a new air route," he said, bragging and blatantly changing the subject. "I think into Canada."

"Wow," they both said.

"That's really cool," said Faeroes. "Oh! Maybe someday we can have a connecting flight!"

"You've been busy lately," said Iceland.

"Just like me and Iceland have," she continued.

"Green and I already have a connecting flight," Iceland can't help but say. She frowns at him, but Greenland interrupts.

"I'd really like that," he said happily.

"Alright!" Faeroes said loudly. "Let's write that down on the agenda! Fishing rights and a Faeroes-Greenland flight route!"

"Wait, this is already the formal meeting?" Iceland looked around for a pen and paper or something, but found nothing. He had to set a good example for the other two, not that they seemed at all concerned. Still, as the only _actual _country here—he found a cheap hotel notepad and pen, and then noticed the other two staring at him blankly. Iceland resisted the urge to toss the paper and pen away. "What?"

"Nothing," Faeroes sing-songed. "Okay, so, flight route and…"

"Fishing," Greenland said sensibly.

"Fish," Iceland agreed. "And…"

"Let's go visit Nor's house!" Faeroes suggested.

"Okay," said Greenland.

"No," Iceland said. "He'd just… no."

"Just because you get to see him all the time," Faeroes said, flicking back her fringe.

"That's why I know it'll be a bad idea!" Nore consistently treated Iceland like he was a baby, he didn't want to think about all three of them at once.

"Can we go to Tivoli?" Greenland asked, maybe a bit shyly. "What? I like it."

"Mmm, okay," said Faeroes.

"Sure," said Iceland. Not that he really wanted to, even if it had been a while. It was only an amusement park, no big deal. "But not while Dan's there."

"Is it even possible to lock him out of Tivoli?" Faeroes asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll just show up no matter what, with Nor," Greenland said.

"What if we called it the official private meeting place of the Western Nordic Council?" Iceland slumped down in his chair. He wondered idly if he could turn up the suite's air conditioning, but that would involve getting up.

"Last time we did that, Sealand and four other micronations showed up."

The three of them were quiet for a moment, puzzling this out.

"I've got it!" Faeroes said. "We invite Sweden."

"We can't invite Sweden to one of our meetings," Iceland said despairingly.

"He's kind of…" Greenland made a face.

"Den won't show up," she pointed out. "Or if he does, he'll see Sweden and then they'll have a fight in the duck pond again."

Another considering silence. "Okay," said Iceland, writing down _Have Meeting By Duck Pond_, and then underlining it twice.

"September fifth sound good?" Faeroes asked. The other two agreed it did, Iceland writing the date down but no one else. "Then I call this meeting adjourned!"

"You don't get to decide that, I'm the eldest," Iceland said.

"I don't care! Come on! We came all the way to the Virgin Islands for this meeting," Faeroes said, jumping up and throwing open the window to reveal the sparkling sea and beaches of their former step-sibling's house—as well as blast them all with about twenty degrees of heat— "so let's go and enjoy it! I mean, visit him!"

"Well…" Iceland said. Greenland passed him the sunscreen, and Iceland took the tube gratefully. Puffin flew from the fridge and out of the window before Faeroes could shut it again, which she quickly did, cranking up the AC at the same time.

"Hey!" Iceland said, indignant at his pet and sister at once.

"Oh, he'll be back," she replied, producing a pair of sunglasses from nowhere.

"You know," Greenland said slowly, staring warily at the sunshine like it might kill him. "If we do invite Sweden and Den to Tivoli, Nor will show up as well." But no one really listened to him.

* * *

**_notes_**

obviously, greenland and the faeroe islands are denmark's two remaining territories. greenland isn't even close to being self-sufficient, and presently faeroes is kind of like "well, we could if we wanted to, but denmark gives us a really big allowance!" denmark also used to own the american virgin islands (formerly the danish west indies), but spent a long time trying to get rid of them before finally dumping them on america.

queen margrete ii of denmark has as one of her names Þórhildur, in honour of at-the-time the danish territory of iceland. recently, crown prince frederick and princess mary of denmark gave their twins greenlandic names—minik and ivalo—in honour of greenland. apparently, the royal family doesn't care about the faeroe islands! (joking!)

the faeroe islands and greenland are represented by denmark in nordic council meetings, but together with iceland made up their very own group, the Western Nordic Council, founded in 1985. their goals are to deal with things specific to their part of the world, but also to "promote western nordic interests" and culture and cooperation. for some reason i feel like this means they get together and go on vacation, and that denmark and norway think this is the most adorable thing ever _it's just like they're big kids_ and spy from the bushes.


End file.
